Home Alone
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Jade is left home alone for the night. She expects it to be normal. Until the youngest Vega comes knocking at her door.


Ok, so I was bored, and I decided to do a one-shot. I was home alone yesterday, and this came to me. This shit is gonna be crazy scary lol.

"Jade, are you gonna be ok?" The girl's mother asked hesitantly leaning in the door, wondering if she should stay home or not. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She responded. "Go have fun." "Well, Alright." Her mother decided. "Call me if you need anything. Don't stay up too late." "I won't!" The girl called as her mother shut the door.

She settled herself on the couch and picked up the remote. She flipped through the TV channels until she decided on South Park. Not much time later, there was a knock at the door. She groaned, got up and swung it open. As she expected, there was no one there. She stepped out, looked both ways and closed the door. She plopped back down on the couch, thinking maybe someone was playing a prank on her.

About 15 minutes later, the knocking came again. Jade was pissed now and swung the door open even harder. Instead of nothing there, a girl who she knew very well stood in its place.

"Vega?"

"Yeah. You gonna invite me in or not?" The tan girl replied.

"Fine. Come in. What are you doing here anyway?" The Goth asked, looking her acquaintance over. There were leaves in her hair and something red caked on the side of her mouth. Blood?

"Damn Vega, did you get in to a late night fight or something?" the pale girl asked. Tori chuckled. "Yeah. Something like that. You got anything to eat?" Jade raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected _that_ to be the answer. "Uh, yeah. Come with me to the kitchen."

Jade led the other girl into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Take anything you want." "Oh, see, that's what I meant to tell you." The youngest Vega confessed picking at the zipper on her leather jacket. "What?" Jade asked. "I'm hungry for something else." Red flashed in Tori's coffee brown eyes and her canines protruded through her mouth.

"You."

Jade took off running up the stairs to her room. Before she got to the second landing Tori was already waiting for her. "I don't think you should do that. It makes things a lot less easier for me." She drawled nonchalantly, leaning against the wall inspecting her nails.

Jade jumped over the railing and took off running into the downstairs bathroom. She locked the door and sat quietly against the door. "This can't be happening," she whispered to herself. "This cant."

"Guess what? It is."

The pale girl screamed, jumping up trying to run. Tori grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She landed on the floor with a thud. Jade's back arched of the floor as she tried to regain her breath. Tori pulled a chair from the kitchen to the hallway and positioned it in front of Jade and sat in it backwards. She watched as Jade continued to take short quick breaths.

"You see my dear, I am a vampire. If you haven't figured that out yet. And I've tried to be nice to you. I've tried to befriend you. But you rejected me." Tori explained, watching the other girl struggle. "I might have even saved your life. Spared you. But now your turning out to be my midnight snack."

"I didn't know." Jade coughed.

"You didn't know what? That I could snap you like a twig? That could kill you in an instant?" Tori snapped. Jade was on her knees now, her breath finally coming back.

She gathered all the strength she could and ran. She hid in the closet. "You know," she heard Tori call, "We could do this all night." Jade didn't dare answer. The young vampire continued. "Or, you can just give me some of that sweet, succulent blood of yours and this could be all over."

Jade's breath hitched when she heard footsteps stop in front of the closet. She stayed quiet, listening out to see if Tori had walked past. When she thought the footsteps had left, she opened the door and slowly walked out.

"Boo!"

The young woman screamed again, as she was chocked and thrown against the wall. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She heard the tan girl in front of her snarl. "I think I might just turn you."

Tori threw Jade on the couch. Jade had no strength the fight anymore. She gave up decided to give in to the vampress. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." Tori hissed before her fangs dug into Jade's neck. The girl screamed in agony, and then passed out.

"Jade! Jade honey wake up!" the young woman's mother called shaking her daughter awake. The Goths eyes shot open and looked frantically around the room. "What happened?" She asked. "You had a fever. You feel asleep and Tori came and took care of you. Right now you were having a nightmare." Her mother explained.

"_Tori?" _Jade looked up from the couch to find the tan girl looming above her grinning sheepishly. "Hi Jade." She greeted.

"But- but- you were a vampire! And you bit me!" Jade yelled.

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as vampires. You were just having some dream. You should get some more rest." A coy smile playing across her face.

"But- But-" Jade sighed. It was useless. Even if she was telling the truth it wasn't like her mom would believe her.

"Well I should get going." Jade heard Tori say as she picked up her things. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She walked over to the door and waited until Jade's mother left the room.

The coy smile returned. A flash of red appeared in her coffee brown eyes, and her fangs were visible.

"See you in school, Jade." She sneered. She shut the door behind her chuckling.

Jade reached up and felt her neck. She felt her fingers ghost over two identical bite marks. She ran into the bathroom and saw red flash in her sea blue eyes and fangs protrude through her mouth.

_Some dream her ass._


End file.
